Moonlight Sonata
by Dragons Love Their Lions
Summary: When an extremely sheltered twenty-three year old Harry Potter makes an unexpected trip to London for the season with his childhood friend Seamus Finnegan, he doesn’t expect to catch anyone’s attention, nor find himself attracted to someone else. AU HD, H


_**Moonlight Sonata**_

**By:** Dragons Love Their Lions

**Rating:** R

**Length:** Not too sure yet, but fairly long.

**Warnings:** Slash, much bad language, and violent situations later on. This is an R-rated slash fic. It's HPDM and may be a hint of BZSF. You'll have to wait and see. Many surprises in store for this fic!

**Summary:** When an extremely sheltered twenty-three year old Harry Potter makes an unexpected trip to London for the season with his childhood friend Seamus Finnegan, he doesn't expect to catch anyone's attention, nor find himself attracted to someone else. And when this person is a bitter rival to Seamus, there is a large gap to breach. Harry can't comprehend what he feels for the young Lord, but Seamus, and Draco Malfoy's best friend Blaise, see the beginnings of a relationship. One is bitter, while one is intent on seeing them together. And what does Severus Snape have to do with all this? Bitter rivalries, intriguing romance, and chaos ensue when Blaise tries to play matchmaker while Seamus has an unlikely ally in keeping the two apart. How will it all pan out? Not even the authoress can tell.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters therein. I only own the plot to this story, so please, don't sue! JKR, did you hear that?

* * *

Harry James Potter stretched, opening his eyes to bright sunlight peering through the large window. Reaching for his nightstand, the twenty-three year old found his glasses and slipped them on, the world coming into focus.

"Harry? Harry, get yourself up! Seamus Finnegan from down the street is here!" his mother, Lily, called. A smile flickered across the features of the boyish young man's face. Seamus was his best and only friend. They had lived on the same street in Surrey for the last twelve years.

"Tell him I shall be down in a moment, mum!" he replied, jumping up and getting dressed. He ran down the stairs, smelling breakfast in the kitchen. He ignored it and went to the sitting room, where Lily Potter sat with the sandy-haired boy from Ireland, whose bright blue eyes lit up when he saw Harry.

"Harry, mate, you really should get yourself up earlier. It is nearly mid-day!" Seamus said, grinning.

"Mum doesn't mind if I sleep all day. Do you, mum?" Harry laughed, sitting down. Lily shook her head.

"You work so hard that you deserve the rest, dear. Seamus, tell Harry what you just told me. I am quite sure he will be intrigued." she said, a small smile on her face. Seamus sighed.

"Right, then. Harry, I was wondering...and your mum says it's alright...I'm going to London for the season, and I wondered if you'd perhaps like to go. You'd enjoy it, you really should get out and see the world." he said, hopeful. Harry's emerald eyes grew wide, a strange fear in them. London? He couldn't!

"I-I don't think so, Seamus. Thank you, but I'd rather not..." he stammered, shaking his head. His mother laughed.

"Nonsense, dear! Of course he shall go, Seamus! You'll go and find yourself a suitable young lady, Harry. When are you leaving, Mr. Finnegan?" she asked. Harry stared at her in shock. His mother was allowing this? Seamus looked amused.

"Day after next, miss. We shall be gone all season, but I'm sure you could use the peace. After all, Harry here is high-maintenance, is he not?" he said, jokingly. Harry was still in shock. He didn't want to go to London!

"Yes, he is. But a sweeter boy you won't find." Lily told him. Seamus laughed; Harry wanted to scream. He knew his friend meant well, but he hadn't expected his overbearing mother to let him go. She had always wanted him to stay a child forever.

Harry turned and ran upstairs to his room, locking the door.

* * *

Lord Draco Malfoy walked leisurely down the rain-soaked streets of London. He had a confidence in his step and an arrogant air that immediately made one nervous.

His long blonde hair was up in a ponytail, his silver-blue eyes cold and calculating. He wore a white blouse and black trousers, the blouse's top two buttons undone for dramatic effect. His black shoes were polished to perfection. He was the definition of wealth.

As he walked, he thought about how boring London became after so many years. He was happy that the season was starting, but one couldn't tell it by looking at him.

"Oi! Draco!" came a male voice, with a slightly Italian accent. The young man turned to see his best and only friend walking briskly toward him, a wide smile on his fair-skinned, boyish face.

"Blaise? What are you doing?" Draco asked, curious. His tone and expression were neutral.

Blaise Zabini had jet black hair, short and wild. His eyes were a deep, dark blue; almost black, like his hair. He was handsome, and many women swooned over him. He dressed like Draco, but his shoes were not at all clean. He was not a perfectionist like his best friend was.

"I went calling at the Manor, and Severus told me you'd gone out. I figured I'd run into you if I did the same. Are you alright? You look paler than usual." Blaise asked. His voice was light and had an air of carelessness.

"I happen to be perfectly fine. Why do you even bother asking? And why, may I ask, did you wish to talk to me?" Draco told him, annoyed. Amusement flickered in Blaise's lively eyes.

"They're saying the Finnegan heir is returning for another season, but this time, he's bringing a friend. They should be arriving tomorrow morn." Blaise informed him. Draco raised an eyebrow, arms crossed.

"Him? Again? I suppose he is rather handsome, but his personality is absolutely abysmal. Honestly! Can't he grow up? He causes such a ruckus every year!" Draco evaluated, malice in his quiet but demanding voice.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about his companion? And anyway, Seamus isn't all that horrible. He's just eccentric. Perhaps you should get to know him better before you review him." Blaise retorted playfully.

"I shall have to take your word for it, Zabini. As for his friend...if he is friends with Finnegan, then he'd have to be as childish as him. Who cares?" Draco said, and walked off. Blaise grinned.

* * *

Harry sat in the carriage, felling sick to his stomach as they passed through the countryside. Seamus was explaining the different landmarks, but Harry couldn't hear him. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to care.

They were to arrive in London in an hour, and Harry was more nervous than he'd been before, when he'd first been told. Suppose one got lost in such a big city? Suppose he got lost and couldn't find anyone to help him?

"Stop being so nervous, Harry! Really, London is fun! I shall introduce you to some of my friends. Only...Harry, there's one person you must avoid. He's trouble." Seamus told him, serious.

"Oh?" Harry answered, not really listening. Seamus nodded.

"His name is Draco Malfoy, and he's the heir of the richest family in England. He's cold, he's rude, and he hates anyone lower than him, which is everyone. Don't associate with him." he warned. Harry nodded, though he hadn't heard a word.

And suddenly, a huge city lay before them. Harry's eyes grew wide. Seamus laughed. "You look like a little boy who's begging for candy, Harry. Calm yourself." he said, highly amused.

The carriage rolled through street after street until it reached the center of the city, where all the wealthy visitors stayed, at the best Inn in the city.

The exited the carriage, Harry glad to have solid ground under his feet. Taking a deep breath, he followed Seamus into the huge building.

"Harry, mate! Go fetch my coat from the carriage, would you?" Seamus called.

Sighing, Harry walked back out the door and, much to his surprise, was immediately knocked to the ground. The man who had run into him kept going, as if he hadn't noticed Harry at all.

"Excuse me!" Harry called, wiping dirt from his white shirt. The man stopped and turned, startling Harry. For a moment, Harry was too shocked to speak. The man was young, about his age, with silvery hair and eyes like the coldest ice. He was tall and slender, and obviously very wealthy. He wore the latest fashions in everything.

Harry recovered. "Did you mean me?" the man asked, arching an eyebrow in annoyance. Taking a breath, Harry nodded. "Well...?"

"You knocked me over, and didn't even stop to apologize." Harry informed him. The man snorted in derision.

"So what? This is London, get used to it! Are you not from around here?" he asked, coldly. He regarded Harry with an air of arrogance.

When Draco had first saw those green eyes, he'd been blinded by their brilliance. He'd been caught off guard, and that was rare. Quickly, he forced his shock away and waited for an answer.

"Well...no, actually. I only just arrived today, and this is my first time in London. I'm Harry Potter." he said, coolly. Draco thought a moment.

"Draco Malfoy, heir to Malfoy Manor. If you've only just arrived, I suppose your idiocy can be excused, just this once." he said, serious.

"Draco Malfoy...Seamus told me something about you, but for the life of me I cannot seem to remember what it was!" Harry exclaimed, eyes wide. Draco's eyes went dark.

"Seamus Finnegan? So you're his friend." he said, a strange tone in his voice. Harry nodded.

"Yes, we've been friends for years. You know him?" he answered. Draco backed away.

"I have business to attend to. Good day, Mr. Potter." he said, turning and walking briskly down the street.

Harry watched him go for a moment, then reached into the carriage and got Seamus' coat, still a bit dazed from his encounter with Draco Malfoy. Seamus noticed his change in behavior, but said nothing of it as Harry went to his room and collapsed on the bed in confused contemplation.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, here's my first fic on this name. I'm not quite sure what to do with this little fic, to tell you the truth. I like the idea, but I'm not quite sure where to go with it yet. This is as much as I've got written now, but I will write more if you guys like it! If you read, review! They are my life lines! If I get five reviews for this chapter, I'll start work on a second, which I'll update in two weeks. Yes, that's right: this story and any others I post will be updated every two weeks, because that is when I have access to the internet, unless I can get it here at home, which seems highly unlikely.

Questions? Comments? I'll answer all reviews. Even flames. I love flames. They feed my pet dragon and my pet basilisk.

Until next time!

Laetitia, AKA Dragons Love Their Lions


End file.
